


I want to see you again

by Nannethy



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Multiverse is strange, two worlds may never meet, others are destined to do so, sooner or later... Damian Wayne loses a valuable person in his life and believes that the pain will never end until he meets that person again, yes, they are the same person and neither can replace the other.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Warm memories from the heart

**AU**  
  
That day was starting to rain, and the school bus was late. Gotham Academy was a total new experience for Damian, he wasn’t used to other children’s company, he wasn’t used to going to school like Drake.  
  
He wouldn’t admit it but, that was the main reason for him to decide to go to school at a first stance, he didn’t want to have a disadvantage compared to his rival taking into account how great everyone talked about this school thing, now he was wondering if that had been a wise decision…too late.  
  
Now there was the other thing, Drake and him had never been... brothers, but they’ve been working in their relationship as colleagues and that has showed some good results, descents ones, Damian would say, even so, they would have to pretend to be **_brothers_** at school to the eyes of teachers and other students… The youngest did not know how to feel about it but he did not hate the idea, he loathed it.  
  
Are you nervous?- Damian felt a coat in his head when he was immersed in his thoughts, the dreaded thing was protecting him from the rain and he really wanted to toss it away but somehow the question that his not so much wanted brother asked was much more offensive than the teen trying to cover him from the elements as if he was a mere weak child.  
  
t.t. Do not be stupid Drake. What kind of idiot feels nervous because of this triviality? - The little assassin looked away for a second, he felt defeated because he couldn’t hide his nervousness if showed his face. Would father send him back to his mother if he failed at this school thing?  
  
I was nervous my first day too and that was this year, don’t worry, everything will be fine- The pale boy smiled and a warm sensation filled the little boy’s chest, if the perfect Robin had been nervous his first day and father still considered keeping him, maybe there was hope for him somewhere.  
  
It is evident that it will be fine. I always have everything under control- He retorted less aggressively than he did before.  
  
Yeah? Well, if something bothers you, find me, my classroom is not far away from yours… I drew a map, take it- Timothy said gently and put a paper in Damian’s hand, the boy blushed and Tim barely could contain an smirk.  
  
My sense of direction isn’t as bad as yours! this imitation of a map is insulting… but thank you. Drake- The bus stopped in front of them and opened the door, allowing Damian to escape from Drake, a woman smiled to them while the driver impatiently waited after nodding as a greet, then Tim took his brothers backpack and talked to his ear when they were near to the only free seats on the bus.  
  
You’re welcome little brother- Tim didn’t dare to touch his brothers hair, he would’ve killed him for ruining his appearance the first day but he smiled wider and took the coat from Damian's back, the youngest didn't realize it was still there.  
  
I am not y- t.t. come on, the bus will start before us getting safely seated because of your blabbering- Damian sat near the window and pulled a towel out of his P.E. bag, offering the thing to his colleague…well, his older _brother_ was soaked, he knew that Drake had other uniform in his locker at school but still didn’t want him ill, last time it wasn't pleasant to presence his decaying state. Tim took the towel and put it in his head to dry his hair first.  
  
Thanks brat- And like that the dream ended.  
  
Three years ago, exactly, Damian and Timothy waited the school bus under the rain because father and Alfred weren’t at home and Dick was offworld.  
  
A few months later Timothy consoled Damian because the youngest missed Richard, their eldest brother who was lost in space. Timothy and Damian weren’t rivals then, they weren’t colleagues either, in some way that annoying teenager had become his brother between the months Damian began attending school and Richard disappeared, they weren't even sure if their oldest brother would come home again, Damian was Inconsolable.  
  
A year after that, Richard had come home safely, he couldn't even imagine how much happy they were but still he spend each weekend with them, sometimes almost every day in a week, delighted for his youngest siblings accepting his atrocious bonding rituals, including Cassandra.  
  
Thinking about it, even when the eldest has an special place in Damian’s hearth, Timothy had managed to open a path into his little brother’s heart too, he was his closest brother in age, his schoolmate and his best friend, his confident, he was a great and significant person in his life now, not a paternal figure like Richard but still his family.  
  
How the useless, fool, idiotic, pretender had made it? Damian had no idea, but he loved him like he loved Richard and Cassandra and Father and of course, Alfred. Everything was perfect because everyone was at home safe but… but in an instant the world collapsed around them and the only one who could get out of that mess was Damian. He often forgets how many times he has wished that it had not happened so fast and wished again and again… If only.  
  
Damian was fourteen now, eight months had happened since his death but the memories were still flowing into Damian's dreams.  
  
He made an effort to put on his uniform and to go to school, he hadn’t noticed but waiting the school bus seemed much more boring now than before, sometimes Richard waited with him but this time he was all alone.  
  
What are you doing?-He asked to a tin black figure who stood to his side and for a little moment he tensed until he took a better look at it and saw it was his sister.  
  
Waiting- She took her hood off and smiled at him angelically.  
  
The school bus? You never accompanied me before- Damian asked impressed that his sister was with him when nowadays she spent her days inside the manor alone.  
  
Didn’t like public, in daylight- She said, her phrases were still short, Tim was teaching Cass and practiced with her.  
  
When their brother died she refused to practice with any other person and locked herself in her room, limiting her interactions with others, everyone was worried.  
  
She then stopped talking and her process backtracked. One day Barbara visited them and made her cry, pointing out that she was throwing into the trash can all Tim’s work and making everyone else worry, Damian had been outrageous with Barbara at that time but then Cassandra came out of her room the second day after her discussion and began to read again, learning again, now he was grateful with the redhead.  
  
She hadn’t been deliberately cruel with his sister, she was worried and trying to help and did so.  
  
You will still be on public and in daylight if you wait longer... you don’t have to- He thought in all the kids on the school bus, the driver and the woman who accompanied them, Cassandra would be uncomfortable if any of those people talked to her, she just started talking again, Damian wanted to protect her.  
  
Want to, seen Dick through the window- Even when the garden in front of the house was large, one could see the entrance from inside the manor.  
  
Damian looked at her for a while like trying to find more answers, waiting in case she wanted to finish that line but when she didn’t, he opened his mouth to say something and shut it again, they stood there in silence looking at the horizon for a while.  
  
Want to wave goodbye to my little brother too- Like I couldn’t with Tim, Damian read between lines, there were many things that they couldn’t do as a family, there are so many things that they wouldn’t do together anymore, that Tim wouldn’t do…  
  
What university wanted Tim to go? Did he even wanted to go to the university? But then looking at her sister, her puffy eyes and remembering his own reflex in the mirror that morning, looking at himself with the same eyes as hers, it occurred to him that Richard and father had been in a similar situation before, they had lost Jason and Tim saved them, now they lost Tim and maybe they had learned to save themselves little by little but this was the first time for Cassandra and him and knowing that, well, he appreciated the company.  
  
At least he wasn’t the only one feeling lost about all this grieving thing, that seemed to never end.  
  
Thank you Cass- She smiled at him, it was the first time that he called her that, he had been trying calling everyone for their first names after Tim’s death but he had never shortened names, she felt privileged and proud, Damian just felt smiling back at her.  
  
That night  
  
Hey Damian look at this! It’s a masterpiece! - Timothy told him excited when he entered the living room.  
  
Drake- Damian answered and looked at his brother with suspicion, the teen was still on pajamas, he had been benched the past three days for a minor arm injury from which he was fully recovered now so the lucky fool didn’t go to school and today was Friday, he wouldn’t go for three days more taking into account that Monday was holiday.  
  
Come on. Won’t you ask what is it?- Timothy smiled and Damian felt all his stress drain out, like when someone was talking with a little child and had to ask or the little creature would cry.  
  
t.t. What is it? Drake- He had to admit it though, he was curious.  
  
A VR console- The older kid said with a huge smile showing the thing in his hands proud and Damian felt baffled for a moment.  
  
A console- Damian repeated in case he heard wrong. Was he serious? He didn’t know that they were giving Tim strong meds.  
  
For VR games- Tim reassured, still smiling and Damian blinked.  
  
Drake, two days. Father will be disappointed. You just spent two days making a videogames machine- He expected Timothy working on a case, defy his father’s orders as always.  
  
Oh, he knows- The second youngest blinked again.  
  
Really? For some reason I have the feeling that he is way too much soft with you. I better go busy myself with something useful before your stupidity catches me- Damian rushed out of the room leaving a disconcerted Timothy on the couch.  
  
What? Aren’t you going to try it with me?- The youngest stopped at the door, before opening it.  
  
Drake, I do not have time for childishness- He answered exasperated, it had been an awful week, he shouldn't have chosen so many courses despite the easy they were.  
  
Damian, this is the only VR game developed at this high level, I swear… I was hoping to play it with you to relieve finals stress- Timothy pouted but he presented his finals two weeks ago, unless… the older boy didn’t want to relieve his own stress.  
  
He wanted Damian to relieve it like Dick did when they got to eat ice cream after school in the middle of the week or Cassandra making him dance while fighting in the mornings. Those idiots… the best stupid siblings in the world.  
  
Fiiine, I will kick your insolent ass and I will free to leave- The boy walked towards the couch and seated beside his brother.  
  
Thanks Dami- Timothy smiled softly.  
  
Just one game- Damian warned  
  
If you win- His brother smile grew wider with a touch of malice.  
  
t.t. Sometimes I wonder which one of you two is the worst- He reproached, not really feeling annoyed and relaxing himself.  
  
You aren’t including Cass- Timothy pointed indignant.  
  
She is the only sane person in this house right now, apart from me- A smile crossed his face as he put on the VR glasses.  
  
Alfred brought food and drinks for them before going shopping, the city was in the Birds of Prey hands that night, even their father joined at some point but wisely left to patrol when the mood got competitive.  
  
That day Damian couldn’t make other thing than playing with Timothy, the lounge was a mess after their videogame marathon, somehow his brother thought that creating a VR game for someone like them was a good idea and no one pointed out that Cass jumping from furniture to furniture and Dick making acrobatics would destroy something.  
  
Alfred wasn’t happy and the youngest were punished for a week, the other two traitors escaped before grandfather could see them and even father made as if he didn’t know about the console, or the VR games session, he just smiled apologetically after Alfred left, _coward_ , at least he had a conscience and made the punishment softer after some days.  
  
It was worth it, despite the extra chores, Damian had fun, Timothy, the coffee addict who enjoyed photography was funny when he wanted to be.  
  
He woke up with his eyelids sealed, he wouldn’t admit it, but he spent the whole night crying again, the strange thing is that he thought that his tears were drained long ago. If only he could make the time run backwards and ask John to teach him Kryptonian, maybe he would have understood the message inside the ship before Tim… if he had trained harder, if he had learned more about hacking, maybe he could have helped his brother to reprogram the escape capsule or he could have stopped it from leaving the platform… if only.  
  
He decided to get out of bed and wash his face, that train of thought wouldn’t carry him anywhere it hadn’t done any good to him the last months.  
  
He went to the kitchen where Alfred had breakfast ready, sometimes the man makes more food than needed and then he just stands there, looking the door as if Tim could enter any minute, the boy wasn’t a good eater but he always appreciated Alfred’s cooking.  
  
Grayson was there too but he couldn’t look at Damian to the face without making sad faces, Damian hated it, he felt like those sad eyes were judging him, making him the culprit of Timothy’s absence but his older brother didn’t blame him, probably he blamed himself for not being there a second time, Damian blamed himself too and both tried to not to be sad in front of the other.  
  
Father wasn’t there with them, he spent his time in the Batcave trying to fill the bigger hole in his hearth where his two boys were, with work and more work, Damian almost never saw him, Robin did though, he spent time with Batman during patrol but when patrol finished, he was commanded to go to sleep and Batman stayed in front of the Batcomputer.  
  
Cassandra... had lost her best friend, she abandoned her Batgirl costume and changed her codename, rarely Damian could see her but when she did appeared in front of him, she always hugged him and he cried like a little kid, they both lost a friend, a brother.  
  
Hey Damian I was thinking. Do you want to come with me today? There’s something I want to do with you- Dick said suddenly from the other end of the table in the kitchen, filling the usual silence between them that was pretty much common at home lately and Damian looked at him. _Does he want to go with his eldest brother today?_  
  
Yes, I want to- Richard smiled sincerely and Damian felt warm inside, he missed that smile.  
  
Then come on, finish your breakfast and let’s go- Damian smiled too but he remembered that he had other responsibilities.  
  
Wait, today is a school day- Richard’s smile dropped and his eyes looked the floor.  
  
Right, sorry- He was jovial, in the past he would have said that it didn’t matter or that he would cover his absence, or even that they would go other day but these days seemed a little surreal for everyone on the manor.  
  
Father won’t mind- His eldest brother laughed sadly because he knew that Bruce wouldn’t, not in this moment at least.  
  
Some hours after, they were in a bridge in costume and Damian was wondering if his brother finally lost it.  
  
This is something that I did with him, with Tim. I gave Jason my uniform as a symbol, Tim gave you his R patch, Babs gave Cass her uniform, you know, before she became Blackbat and I felt like I had to give something to you too- Richard stood in the edge of the bridge and invited Damian to his side, he had two cloths in his right arm and was expecting something, a pretty heavy machine sounded far from them, it was approaching, of course, he should have suspected as soon he saw the train rails. They were about to jump on top of a train.  
  
You gave me the Robin mantle, this is unnecessary- Damian really wanted to participate in this activity with his brother but taking into account that he had replaced Tim as Robin… he wasn’t sure if he wanted to snatch something else from his death brother, Tim once talked about how special was this training for him.  
  
WE, gave you the mantle, Tim agreed to do it, he felt ready to be his own hero and you needed it… even when you both fought at first, he understood what the responsibility of being Robin could change people and he wanted you to change for good, he wanted you to be happy little brother- Of course, his brothers gave more credit to the costume and the symbol than themselves.  
  
He was right about the responsibility but... there was something that made me change more than the title- Richard looked at him with curiosity.  
  
And what’s that?- Damian looked at the horizon, this words had never left his mouth but now it was necessary for them to reach his brother’s ears, he didn’t know when he would lose someone else.  
  
You, all of you in general but at first, it was you Richard who made me more… human, who believed in me, who took me like a part of his life and assured me that I would never be alone, the others made me a part of this family too, they shared their love with me and Timothy just made me more kind and made me feel my own age after that, made me find myself…but it wouldn't have been possible without you Richard, you opened my heart and my mind to a new world. I don’t know if that makes sense- Damian blushed and crossed his arms, he wanted to look serious and was failing miserably.  
  
That’s so sweet Damian, I feel like I’m going to cry- Richard hugged him as the train made his first rattle in the tracks behind them.  
  
Shut up Grayson and get ready, the train is coming- They both got ready but before jumping Richard gave him one of the cloths in his arms for covering his eyes.  
  
We will need this- Richard blindfolded himself and Damian smiled, he knew it couldn’t be that easy.  
  
Thank you for bringing me here today big brother- Damian jumped and Richard followed him.  
  
You’re welcome little brother- Both laughed at the excitement of the moment, it had happened so much time since they did, that it felt like an eternity, everything felt like an eternity after Tim’s death. 


	2. Little stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you tell me whatever you wanted to forget? because I need you to remember

Richard Grayson and his youngest brother, the only one who was still alive, spend the day training so a few hours later, they stayed on a bridge until they felt it was time to leave  
  
Jay loved these but Tim said they were too spicy- Richard invited him to eat, Damian wasn't expecting to learn about his other dead brother too, Tim usually didn't stop talking about him when asked, he wished to have asked more.  
  
I can see why Jason enjoyed this, he had good taste, I wish I had met him- The youngest took a bite of the extra spicy burrito.  
  
Me too little D, you would've loved him as well- The truth is, Damian knew he would, this Jason guy sounded like a great person, but more bold, more like Damian than Richard and Tim.  
  
Tim in the other hand didn't do good with spicy food, it's not strange he didn't like this one- Because he loved burritos but not spicy food  
  
Honestly, I don't know why he agreed to do that bet that time with you if he knew it- He remembered, Damian dare him to eat a jar of chili, Timothy probably didn't know he would fail and the planned trip to the museum ended in a trip to the zoo because of the bet.  
  
Now Damian was curious about what he wanted to show them there, at the museum but he didn't dare to go alone.  
  
Hmm… Does, does this feeling goes away?- He asked hoping the answer would be yes but he knew too well it wasn't.  
  
No, I keep grieving my parents and I keep grieving my baby brothers- _Of course_ , there wasn't escape.  
  
Then what do I do with all this pressure? What do you do to not to allow their memories to become a burden in your heart?- The last thing he wanted, was to begin to hate remembering him, that all those memories translated into pain.  
  
I remember how I really feel about them, I love them and I am more than happy to have been a part of their story, then the pressure becomes a little more warm and the memories really remind me of them, not just the pain of missing them- It was easier said than done.  
  
I really miss Tim- A sad smile coming from Richard reminded Damian that he never got to call him that, he really wanted to but all he could accomplish was a "Timothy" and the funny thing was, that for his death brother it was more than enough.  
  
I know, I know, but it's not just that all he means to you. Is it? - Now his weight was against Richard, his older brother had an arm in his shoulders.  
  
No, he means so much more… I can imagine his stupid smile while eating this thing with you and listening Jason's stories- And he really could, Tim really loved Richard and him telling stories about his hero must have been the most awesome thing in the world for him.  
  
Well, he loved Jason- Dick said contemplative. The youngest wondered how Tim could call brother a person who was his friend at school but never really spend a lot of time with him because of the age gap, despite he knew all his secrets.  
  
They weren’t real brothers because no blood bond was shared between them, Damian convinced himself at first, then he did the same thing he criticized, and doing it, he understood that there's a lot of ways of becoming a family, not just blood or tradition.  
  
He did, Jason was his hero, being Tim a hero himself, the fool- both laughed at that, he was really something.  
  
Yeah, and he loved you- Damian blushed because yeah, Tim loved him too.  
  
He loved all of us, you were his big brother… We planned to go to the museum after going to the zoo, the next weekend, before that happened… we should've been in the museum that day, he wanted to show me something there but I… G-Got car sick inside the bus and we were late because we had to get down a-and then the aliens attacked and we were the closest to that thing that was leaving to the mother ship a-and, what if- Damian confessed almost in panic.  
  
NO. Look at me Damian, it wasn't your fault, it was THEIR fault just theirs, they killed all those people, they KILLED our brother. If Tim hadn't saved you, I would be grieving three brothers now, every day since that happened, I think in the what ifs but, one day I realized… And I KNOW now, deep inside me I know, we couldn't have done a thing to save him at that moment. He died like a hero and he died giving his life for others, for the people he LOVED, he died so his little brother would have a chance to grow and to be happy- Richard was right but…  
  
What about him? He deserved that too- Tim was still young, he was twenty when he died and he couldn't live his life, it was unfair, tears were flowing down Damian’s cheeks.  
  
I can assure you; he was happy because he was loved, he had a family and that was what he ever wanted when he was with his biological parents. I wish with all my heart, for Jason and Tim to be here with us, sure I do, but I know it isn't our fault they aren't. And… I think we will make them proud trough making sure to protect what they left and being happy with whatever we choose to do from now on, whether being a vigilante or not. Okay? - Damian sighed, he needed that talk and he was guessing Richard needed it too, to believe in his own words.  
  
Okay, that is fine, I can accept that... I am still curious about what he was so excited to show me that day- Dick stood up and offered a hand to his brother which the young boy accepted.  
  
Come on, let's go to the museum- Damian jumped following his older brother and Richard just looked at him when he couldn't hide his surprised expression.  
  
Now? - Richard smiled  
  
Yeah. Why not? The exhibition won't be there forever- Then Damian smiled too  
  
The art museum wasn't far from them; at this hour it was closed but that wouldn't stop them from entering. It was really easy, they didn't even need to hack the security system, no wonder it was chosen so frequently as a target.  
  
The paintings were wonderful, the sculptures weren't that bad, they were all from modern art but none of those things seemed like something that Tim would want to show them. The final room, if there was nothing, then they would never know, they were nervous and looked each picture with attention until they got to one that got their attention.  
  
Wow- Richard exclaimed impressed and moved, he knew Tim was really good at photography but this was to other level.  
  
A photo of a Turdus migratorius, a Robin, it- it's magnificent- Damian wanted to touch it but he was afraid of damaging the piece of art, the author was obviously Tim, all of it shouted his name.  
  
There's a dedicatory. What does it says?- The older brother said as he stayed in the same place all the time, stuck looking at the photo, like trying to not to miss anything of it.  
  
”It doesn't matter where I am, I'll always be proud every time you open your wings to fly, little Robin” T. Jackson D.W.  
  
Bruce has to know about this, we need this at home- The emotions were filling the place, pride, love, happiness, melancholy, none of them could contain themselves from letting the photo filter inside their hearts.  
  
After the exhibition is finished next week, everyone have to see this- Damian was crying but this time it wasn't sadness, it was happiness, warmth, those feelings were more like what he felt with Tim, and finally Richard closed the distance between them and hugged him, crying as well.  
  
I agree with you little D- The older brother didn't let his baby brother go because he was trembling and Dick feared that Damian would crumble and fall into pieces if he did.  
  
Thank you Richard, thank you so much- The photo was placed at Tim's room so they would feel as if he was there while looking that beautiful Robin, Alfred and Cassandra loved it, but father still didn't get near to the room.  
  
Ten months after Red Robin’s death  
  
Each time a different memory intruded in his dreams... he couldn't avoid it, he didn't want to, because that way he was able to see his brother again, that night was different, he wanted to wake up but he couldn't.  
  
The ship exploded, Tim is dead, Tim is… Damian’s brain is numb, the images are passing in front of him in slow motion, he can’t respond to the red and blue flash that passed and stopped looking at him intently, shouting his name as if something was wrong with him, Damian wants to shout back, it is **Timothy** who **is wrong** , something **really bad** happened to him but Robin’s throat feels like someone is trying to rip it open, he can’t make a sound, he can’t answer, he can't think, his eyes are fixated towards the place where the mother ship was seconds ago, where the explosion happened, that place filled with broken ship parts, he hears his brother’s name, **TIM** he hopes even when it’s impossible, he listens to Conner and Martian Manhunter shout that they can’t find what they are looking for, they find it… not a hurt person but a body, a corpse, one that doesn't look human anymore but that is distinctively without a doubt, his brother.  
  
His eyes hurts, tears are rolling down his cheeks but his body can’t move, his chest is heavy, his knees buckled, the distance between Timothy and him increases, he begins to punch the crystal until it’s broken… his hand, he wants his brother back and suddenly the sky is blue not like that gray one when Timothy lend him his jacket, not as blue as his brother's eyes.  
  
Awake again… the sky was clear but there were still some clouds. Damian remembered that silly game of guessing the clouds form, _his heart was beating too fast, he needed to calm himself down_ , Grayson was good at it, that game, he taught Timothy and Cassandra and Damian learnt from everyone, but he just stayed silent hearing them pleasantly, _concentrate Damian, don't think on anything else, you don't want a panic attack_ , they spent hours guessing forms and saying silly things to make Damian smile because he told them it was such a childish game, _that's it, you are fine now, your heartbeat is normal now…almost_ It was childish but it was enjoyable to just be there, protected, safe.  
  
He now needed those smiles back, Timothy’s voice back, he would miss that stupid voice, that look in his brother’s eyes… he would miss all of him and he wouldn’t be able to tell him…. _stop Damian, stop._  
  
Timothy was dead, dead people doesn’t come back from death in this world, any world, Jason Todd died by Joker’s hands and never came back, father still cries in his birthdays so Damian knows how much important he was for them, Timothy talked to no end about him too, he admired his predecessor, Jason was his hero but Damian never could understand how he should feel about a brother he never knew.  
  
Cain doesn’t understand either, she didn’t know him like the others did but unless Damian, she can feel her family pain and sometimes she cries with them, she hugs them, Damian then feels jealous of her.  
  
Grayson… Richard lets him flowers in his tomb, sometimes he cries as well and always talks to him, it does not matter how many years has happened. Damian always wondered what does it feels to lose someone that especial, to cry for someone in that way… Timothy is dead now and it’s not fair, he should be dead too because he can’t bear that pain, because he now doesn’t have to wonder about it again and he can’t change it.  
  
That night  
  
Bruce entered the cave after patrol, he had chosen to finish it a couple of hours after he sent Damian home and then the silence of the cave received him but not the solitude.  
  
Someone was working on a case report, his heart took a beat until he recognized the figure on the chair it wasn't Tim, obviously it wasn't, his precious boy was dead and now he had to live with the death of his two baby boys. What did he do wrong to deserve a punishment that cruel?  
  
Tears were menacing to leave his eyes but lately his energy wasn't enough, not even for crying.  
  
Then the father took time to detail the boy on the cave, he was taller now. How? How didn't he notice that his youngest son had grown that much? His heart ached, he was missing Damian's childhood and it wasn't fair.  
  
Damian, you can’t be awake at this hour, tomorrow is a school day- Bruce looked at his son's face while the latter ignored him, his little tired frame without the costume, in sweat pants and a hoodie jacket.  
  
I know father, I will go to bed after finishing what I am doing here- The boy answered without retiring his face from the Batcomputer screen, he was beginning to overwork himself lately, and Bruce was starting to worry. He didn't know that Damian was scared of the nightmares and scared of losing him.  
  
Do you want some coffee?- His father offered sighing, he was tired too.  
  
I don’t particularly enjoy coffee, It was Ti…-Damian bit his lips as if his brother’s name was a curse, he hated it but he didn’t want to upset his father and Bruce understood, when his little boy flinched and tried to make himself smaller, to hide, silent and scared of having broken something between them.  
  
The man froze unsure of what to do, looking his at son’s scared face and gave him a sweet smile as a first action after the uncomfortable situation, as an apology.  
  
With milk, I was offering you coffee with milk or cream, I know Tim loved black coffee but if you prefer tea…- Damian eyes widened, he hadn’t hear wrong, his father said Timothy’s name. Bruce waited his son's answer, the coffee machine in the Batcave had been Tim’s idea.  
  
Father you talked about him- He said as if it was the most strange event in the world and it really was, Bruce felt guilt in his stomach, he didn't even know how his son was coping, he just assumed stupidly he was the only one suffering from this, **stupidly** is the key word  
  
But Damian was there, he saw his brother die, he was in shock when Superman opened the capsule, he was broken and desperate to wake up from the nightmare but never did. Bruce took him between his arms that time and cried with him realizing that only one of them survived, trying to calm him but his son's mind wasn't there.  
  
Then Conner brought something wrapped in Martian Manhunter's cape, his face told him who it was and Bruce asked his children to leave, Damian was unresponsive already, Bruce didn't want to cause more traumas to any of them.  
  
They wanted to stay but understood and left to attend Damian and Bruce took his Tim's corpse between his arms and placed it on the floor.  
  
He uncovered his body but there were only parts of his suit that were left, his skin was all gone, burnt, Bruce almost fainted and covered him again to take a breath, he had seen worse before but none of them were his son, not even Jason’s body had been so damaged.  
  
They tried to separate them but he took his son body strongly against his chest and cried, it didn't matter who was looking at him, the unbreakable Batman was broken, he just lost his baby, he just lost other son and he didn't know if he would be able to learn to live this time without Tim helping him to grieve.  
  
For a few months Bruce wasn't more than a zombie, living because he was there, breathing because he could and walking broken, each shard cutting his soul again and again, deeper each time.  
  
But Damian. What happened when he woke up from his shock state? Bruce didn't know, Bruce didn't ask, unforgivable.  
  
I know- The father pulled off his cape, his face showed a tired man with bags under the eyes, he looked older, Damian these days feared that he could forget his face, maybe that was the reason he spend more time as Robin now, trying to see his father’s face after patrol.  
  
Why?- Shyly the youngest of the children asked.  
  
Didn’t seem fair to erase him too. I’m really sorry Damian, It hurts so much that I just wanted the pain to disappear but it never really did with Jay, now that Tim is… gone too I can see how much I’m making all of you suffer instead.  
  
I won’t try to make the world forget anyone from now on, not Jay, not Tim, I promise, I won't let the world to forget- His father’s voice cracked a little bit, he had erased Jason’s existence, just a uniform as a monument in the Batcave and a lonely forbidden and closed room inside the manor. Damian thought that his father would do the same to Tim and cried when Red Robin's uniform stood next to Jason’s uniform.  
  
Will you talk to me about my other brother then, father?- He looked impatiently at his father's eyes, determined to demand their brothers' lives back in the family story if his father refused after all that “don’t let anyone forget them” talk.  
  
I should have done that from the start son- Bruce smiled and cupped his little boy’s face, the other hand was placed in his shoulder, Tim wouldn't forgive him if he let himself down or his beloved siblings and grandfather lose themselves.  
  
This added some kind of purpose to his life so it was a promise, somehow he had to wake up and grieve like Tim taught him, with his family instead of alone, each one at his own pace and in their own ways but not alone, never again.  
  
Will you tell me stories about the two of them? The part of the story that I can't hear from other lips?- This time Damian asked softly, as a murmur, there was so much he wanted to know that only his father could tell him.  
  
Let’s have something to eat and try some bed stories… that’s if you want, Damian- The man talked softly too, as if cooing to an scared child.  
  
Then Damian saved his work and stood up, helping his father to place his Batcostume in place while the man took a bath and putted on some pajamas.  
  
Once Richard tried to tell me bed stories when I was benched from an injury and I stabbed the book the moment he opened it… but this time, I think I will like your bed stories father- Damian stated while both of them were walking to the kitchen, Alfred had prepared some sandwiches, he didn't stay late now, he just made sure to leave everything ready for them and left, but he didn't sleep until everyone was at home, the lights in his room were his betrayers.  
  
Come on, it’s bedtime son- Bruce offered a hand smiling at his half asleep youngest and Damian took it, he would be offended if his father carried him to bed but at least holding hands was something he was comfortable with.  
  
Thank you father- That night Damian’s dreams where full of brave boys and smart ones, flying with the wind in Gotham’s sky, giving hope to all good people among all the city scum. Bruce slept guarding his youngest’s dreams who had his head resting in his chest, for the first time in a long time he felt like he was ready to move forward, to keep walking for his own sake and his children sake, that's what Jason would've liked, that's what Tim would've wanted.  
  
Wherever you are looking at us, rest in peace my beloved sons, I promise everything will be fine from now on, so you don't have to worry anymore- The man murmured making circles on Damian's back and finding comfort when the boy sighed asleep, kissing his young head his eyes closed and both of them were able to dream hope.  
  
One year after Timothy’s death  
  
Father was doing better, Cassandra was coming outside more and more, like before Tim was gone.  
  
Richard was doing better too, he still looked sad and now was more protective with Cassandra and him, but he didn't look like a ghost anymore.  
  
Damian wishes he was doing better without Timothy as well, he tried to look like it when he really wasn’t because maybe, if he convinced himself enough, he could be keep moving forward, and… it seemed like he wasn't the only one still hurting.  
  
Give me that- The man looked at the boy when he tried to retire the extra dish from the table, and Damian asked to eat its contents.  
  
I’m sorry master Damian, you don’t need to eat it, it was my mistake- It had been long since the last time Alfred forgot to put a dish less on the table.  
  
You don’t like wasting food, I don’t like to waste food either- It seemed like the only option.  
  
I can eat the food myself, there’s not really any need to fluster- Damian wanted to point out that Alfred would gain weight and get obese if eating that much but he knew when he could step boundaries, he didn’t want to be punished or make Alfred sad.  
  
No, there isn’t but I really want to eat what you prepared- He insisted.  
  
Then take it my child and enjoy- The butler finally conceded and occupied himself washing the empty dishes.  
  
Thank you Alfred, we have always enjoyed your food, Timothy said that your hands are magical, I think his statement is correct- The butler cried not looking at him, not making a sound. Damian stood there, half-hugging him because Alfred never cried in front of them.  
  
Tim always appreciated everything Alfred did because he always cared for a child who didn’t have someone to pay attention to him before and Alfred really enjoyed his very quiet, kind and too much polite boy's company.  
  
That night was normal, not normal, normal, just the normal after Timothy and it still felt weird. There’s a new vigilante, Spoiler, she said she knew Timothy from his previous school so Barbara decided to train her to be Batgirl, Cassandra doesn’t want the mantle back anyway, she likes Blackbat, a name that Tim gave her while she was in HongKong, she’s been using it since she dropped Orphan codename after some weeks of using it.  
  
Damian was still wary about Fatgirl and there was this boy Duke, he’s a little older than him. Father insisted that he should work in the daytime and gave him The Signal as a codename, Damian was relieved that he wasn’t taking Robin from him, not yet.


	3. Worlds clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while but I think... I've seen you somewhere

**One year and two months still missing him**  
  
That night, it was pouring. Father and him were in a case after a guy who wanted to demonstrate that something called the multiverse existed to his scientific colleagues, they laughed of his investigation and said he was crazy and his efforts were a waste of time, they even dared to accuse him of planting false data in his experiments.  
  
The problem came when he decided to show them that he was right, by sending all Gotham city to an alternate dimension, even when his research stated that the portal just allowed him to send at least 40 people not an entire city with buildings, people and parks, they would be disintegrated when crashing with whatever was in the other side, the man didn’t listen reasons, they had to act NOW.  
  
Robin had to deactivate the machine while Batman was fighting against some mutants, result of other experiments of the man, and the reason the other scientifics didn’t take him seriously, well, he made them bigger and stronger in order to kidnap some of his ex-colleagues and get them ready to the show in the middle of the room.  
  
_Timothy was better suited for this kind of things_ Damian thought looking at the complicated computer in front of him and shook his head to avoid thinking like that, he didn’t want to enter into another depressions tunnel, not in that moment, not ever, he remembered Tim trying to teach him how to hack before, when he was younger, him losing his temper and just leaving to cool off and avoid an argument.  
  
It isn't that you aren't smart little one, you're away too smart for your own good, it's just that not only your stature is short, your patience is too- Said the buffoon smiling, clapping his hands like a movie Asian master.  
  
Damian almost laughed remembering that, that time he responded with a punch towards his brother arm and his brother just made a mess of his hair, despite Damian wanting to assassinate him for the insult and both of them ending on the roof laughing, looking at the sky.   
  
He successfully disassembled the machine, the code was not out of the things Tim had taught him, he feared the day that happened, he needed to teach himself and ask Barbara sooner than later. The amplifier was more difficult, if disarmed before the portal was bigger than a mere window, it would make everything explode and he didn't do good with explosions since the mother ship explosion, panic began to make his hands tremble _Clam down Damian, calm down, it won’t explode_.  
  
The energy began to decrease slowly, then the portal went from huge to small and the machine just had the last piece on it, or the primordial piece as the crazy man had stated while shouting.  
  
No! The primordial whatever ugh so drama king, father was lucky of having the pleasure of knocking him out.   
  
Slowly the portal became the size of one person and was ready to be dismantled completely but before that happened one of the mutants tried to attack him so Damian send the monstrosity through the portal expecting that with the lack of energy it disintegrated before arriving to the other side.  
  
The portal took the size of a bath mirror after the monster entered not allowing Damian to follow the creature but the thing wasn't destroyed and what was worse, there was a city in the other side.  
  
He thought into putting some power to open the portal again at least his size and cross to the other side when that thing focused his attention in a couple, _there are people, damn it!_ Damian thought while trying to pump more power to open the portal but suddenly he could see something astonishing, a vigilante on the other side faced the mutant to prevent it from attacking civils.  
  
This man, the scientific was crazier than they thought at first, there was life on the other side and he was about to crush two worlds sucking both of them into a portal to prove his point, there was no way he didn’t know, Damian felt nauseous.  
  
Robin looked the strange vigilante and his uniform was… Was that… Red Robin? Tim!? his eyes couldn’t believe it, it couldn’t be true... was him his brother or… if the scientific theory was accurate, he could be other version of his brother or... he could be a total different person, that Red Robin sure was a skilled fighter, much more aggressive than his own brother... but his style was the same, _what if_.   
  
The fight ended, the vigilante won and the portal was closed but Damian couldn’t shake off the imagen out of his head and without his father noticing, he put inside of his own belt the little dispositive and continued the mission, next step, save the stupid scientists while father handled the last mutant.  
  
Without taking that Red Robin out of his mind, Damian spent weeks making an adaptor to project images, copying the dispositive to detail.  
  
Father would ask for this piece once he assembled the rest of the machine to revise it so Damian made sure that the little thing was back before he could even notice that it was lost. The adapter was simple, he could see the other world without making contact or affecting it somehow.   
  
He turned on his little machine and a projection appeared, there it was, Gotham city, and after looking for his Tim’s usual routes, he found Red Robin, his heart beat with so much force that he felt as if it would escape from his chest any minute.  
  
End of patrol, it seemed like that, the man found refuge inside a dark apartment and turned the lights on, he checked everything and finally, his mask was off, he was… Tim Drake, a young Tim Drake, younger than his brother, the cowl added a ton of years, he noticed, his brother’s costume didn’t have that cowl, just a mask, the rest of it was the same. Why was he living in an apartment instead of the manor? Why hadn't anyone called to check if he got safe there?.  
  
Damian looked closer and watched how this boy took care of his own wounds. Was their family dead there?  
  
The days passed normally, after patrolling he found the way to make time for spying this Tim and his world, he discovered soon that there was a Damian, a Richard was there too, a Bruce, Cassandra, Fatgirl, a Thomas (Duke not grandfather that would’ve been a level of weirdness above what he was willing to accept) and… even a Jason Todd, impressive, maybe their Jason never died, but that Jason seemed rougher than the imagine he had of his own Jason, clearly they weren’t Damian’s family, Tim wasn’t his Tim.  
  
_Timothy, if only… I just want to see you again... one time would be enough to say sorry for the time we won't spend together, to tell you how much I loved you, how much I still... WE love you,_ that only thought was making stronger roots in his mind but even if he did manage to go there, he wouldn’t be able to tell his brother because he was dead, the hope died there, this was a different Tim, maybe… maybe he should forget everything about it.  
  
It was the end of patrol again, perhaps this Timothy was preparing himself to go home so Damian took a last peek to say goodbye to this boy barely older than himself, there he was, Red Robin fighting against some tugs  
  
He was being careless… or maybe Damian was overthinking it? The last tug took a knife and with a movement Red Robin got hurt before taking down the man and kept tying one by one without attending his wound, he even took the time to call the police and walk away still bleeding, Damian was speechless  
  
He grappled himself towards a rooftop and sat in there, waiting… Had him asked for help without Damian noticing? The clock was ticking but no one came… Damian waited and almost until a woman came  
  
You know kid? At least one time, when I visit you, I would like to see you are fucking doing okay-Her voice was mechanical, strange but her face was way too familiar  
  
Hi Pru, didn’t know you were coming… maybe next time I will, you don’t know- _He didn’t?.... Pru!? The Prudence Woods!?_ Wasn’t she an assassin from the League… maybe she wasn’t in that world.   
  
Next time, next time I’ll kill your fucking family and take you with me, come on let’s patch you up- She growled clearly angry, well, Damian would’ve been   
  
I didn’t call the bats and you don’t kill anymore… do you?- She rolled her eyes _Why in the world Timothy wouldn’t call… The bats? He means his family right? _  
I don’t work for Ra’s anymore- She corrected because if it was for Tim, she would kill again  
  
Thanks for coming Pru- He smiled and let the woman carry him to his apartment, Damian didn’t know what to think of this… probably he was taking things out of context, maybe he was trying to keep spying on this version so similar to his brother and he was imagining things… Damian couldn’t sleep that night  
___   
He tried to understand what had happened, to fin an explanation so he kept watching them, observing them to detail, taking mental notes, this time not just Tim was his target, the others were too and he didn’t like what he saw, Damian in that dimension, he was definitely younger, but not that much… maybe a couple of years?, in fact, everyone seemed younger, he calculated ten years at most for the youngest, that was four years of difference, so that Tim was still seventeen and he was living alone.  
  
That younger Tim looked so tired despite his age, struggling with something, actually, everyone looked like walking on eggshells around each other, it was painful to see.  
  
**One year and five months after Tim’s death**  
  
This was one of those nights where patrol was slow so father decided sending him back home earlier even when he protested, now that they shared stories about Tim and Jason, some sad, some of them funny, Damian had learnt to love Jason through them and it was weird to look at that man standing with shotguns on the middle of the street, managing the gangs, that would be something that his Jason would never do, but then again, he never met his second older brother. Damian felt like he was finally moving forward, everyone was, his panic attacks when he remembered that day were still there but at least the sadness wasn’t overwhelming anymore, he really smiled from time to time instead of faking it and he even dared to tell stories about his brothers to others.   
  
Last night something impressive happened, he remembered it clearly, little Tim and mini Damian, as he settled for calling them for now were fighting and Bruce intervened, the same as his father, he even told the same words “You will behave and learn to live with each other and if you don’t, I will take the matter in my hands, I can’t keep you fighting each time you see the other like this. Understood?” both boys agreed but instantly looked at each other menacingly. “Tim, you’ll wait for the school bus tomorrow with Damian”   
  
But Bruce, I have tons of work to do, I can’t stay- Tim protested and older Damian almost laughed, he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, of course it was a totally different scenery, but he could remember this particular punishment  
  
I don’t care- The man looked like a father for the first time since older Damian began to observe this world, at least for Tim   
  
Of course you don’t’- Tim mumbled and Bruce looked at him _wow, that has to hurt_  
  
What was that?- The man crossed his arms and Tim did as if he hadn’t said a thing, and at the chance of emotional talk the man pretended he didn’t hear when clearly Damian, in fact both, younger and older Damian saw him flinch, all these people were so damn frustrating.  
  
I will work from here, I guess- _And when will you sleep? _Damian thought, the boy was sleep deprived, obviously a personality trait the alternative universe Tim and this universe Tim shared, that until he made sure to force his own brother sleep enough, that was a war that included all the family to guarantee success.  
  
Good. Tomorrow is Damian’s first school day, don’t be late- And when everything seemed about to end the tiny Damian found the perfect moment to retort as well  
  
Still I find this punishment inadequate father. I cannot stand this pretender, and everyone will see the buffoon if he stays at the bus stop with me. He will stain our name showing his ugly and incompetent face in public- This Damian was away harsher than himself, this was the perfect moment for other Bruce to act, Damian waited and when the silence was obvious it was Tim who filled it.  
  
Don’t worry kid, I’ll try to not to embarrass you too much- The boy left, mini Damian looked at him from behind as if he had grew a second head, compared to earlier moths that was weird answer because Tim never gave up, not this Tim, not his Tim, never without a fight even if that meant a harder punishment from Bruce.  
  
Father- Mini Damian still tried to persuade his father  
  
Stop Damian, you need to learn to get along with Tim and that’s final- The man looked as if he wanted to add something else but again, he just sat on the Batcomputer’s chair and kept working, ignoring his youngest son.  
  
t.t.- The boy went to… whatever his kid version did at this hour and everything inside the cave was silence, older Damian turned down his little projector to think, despite the notable differences in the conversation, it ended the same, he had to watch them the next morning, maybe it was time for them to finally behave as brothers and older Damian could turn off the multiverse machine, permanently unless…. If there was a time lag and the events repeated themselves with their differences, probably he could do something to prevent that world’s Tim dead, a message, something, anything. ____


	4. That other universe, the same gray sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done something, but what?

Damian and Tim had never been brothers it doesn’t matter how much everyone else, included Grayson and father insisted, he can barely tolerate the imbecile like an ally in the field, at least recently he hasn’t tried to kill him, even when he deserves it, no point into hiding the truth.  
  
It was raining and father had asked Drake to accompany him to the school bus as a punishment for both of them for fighting.  
  
The school bus was a bad idea, father thought it was other suitable punishment for almost stabbing that girl in the party some days before, she was making fun of the orphan kids that were in the orphanage to which her parents and other rich people including father himself, were donating. Father told him that rich kids usually tend to be like that but stabbing someone was not a solution, he was right in something, he should not have tried in public. Now he had to “coexist” with a bunch of kids before the hell called school started and worse, he was accompanied by Drake this day because apparently, they had to get along now.  
  
It is raining. I told you to bring an umbrella and you couldn’t even do that, it was already a misfortune that father made us wait that ridiculous transport mean together and now I will get soaked in my first day- It wasn't that Tim forgot the umbrella, Alfred took the one that was on the manor and he didn't have one himself.  
  
Stop complaining, here- He took off his jacket and put it on the boy’s head, it was better than nothing, but Damian didn't think the same.  
  
Why would I have your stupid and odorous jacket?- The atrocious child tried to remove it but Tim put his hand over the boys' head.  
  
Keep it on spawn- Yeah, any other day he would be afraid of losing a hand but today Tim was tired, a tendency nowadays for him.  
  
t.t.- The kid answered, and Tim took that as a good sign, Oh, he was _so wrong_.  
  
You know?...- _Here it goes nothing, Dick told you to try, Dick told you to try, breathe and talk with him_ , Tim thought.  
  
You don’t have to be nervous. I’m thinking into going back to school, we could- The angry little assassin looked at him viciously causing Tim to stop talking.  
  
Don’t even think of going into my school and It makes no sense that you insinuate that I am nervous, now stop your condescending chatter, you don’t need to fake sympathy towards me anymore, father just asked you to make sure I got into the school bus as a prisoner, DO YOUR WORK useless buffoon- _That… didn't go well, did it?_  
  
Look brat, I was just trying to be nice, I was nervous my first day of school too last year and I thought that you would be a little more friendly having something in common, **good to know I was wrong** \- Tim didn't know why this monster’s words still stung so much.  
  
You are always wrong Drake. It is evident that someone that incompetent like you would be nervous for a triviality like this, I, on the other hand have everything under control- They were on fighting postures now, what was Tim expecting? He just couldn’t take it anymore, not Damian, not his fucking life, would the world stop hurting him someday?  
  
Even if something bothers you, **_don’t call me_** \- He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and put it inside the trash can, he was soaked and angry, great.  
  
Fine, I would prefer jumping from a window with feet and hands tied that spending time with you, you are insufferable- Damian crossed his arms and saw the bus school coming closer, he was indeed nervous but it wasn't Drake right to belittle him like that, Damian was strong...The oldest took some steps in front of him to put some distance between them.  
  
Close your mouth, **demon** \- Said Tim poisonously when passed by his side, Damian then quietly took the paper from the trashcan without Drake noticing and put it in his uniform pocket, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t curious.  
  
t.t. take your jacket back, unworthy imbecile- The boy ran to the school bus before getting soaked to Tim’s relief and frustration.  
  
The jacket was now in the damped floor, Tim walked some steps to retrieve it after the bus was gone and waited his own bus, his car was in the WE building, he just made the mistake of accepting Bruce's offer (coercion) to stay (to be kidnapped) at the manor, idiot.  
  
Tim didn’t bother into going to change clothes, they would be dried by the time he arrived to WE, right?.  
  
\-----  
  
The older Damian blinked, he didn’t remember that day like that, so aggressive, he looked at Tim once more and saw how the boy stared the school bus longing, this kid wasn’t even in school, his brother loved school!  
  
The event repeated, yes, but everything ended in different way, at this point his brother and him were refining rough edges, that Tim and that Damian got along so badly that anyone would think that they were not brothers but enemies and that hurt, it was sad to watch, he could notice the kind nature of his brother in that alternate version submerged in a painful battle in which the other Damian seemed like he had the upper hand but he showed sadness and anger too, he was scared of Tim, both of them were jealous of what the other had.  
  
That world was full of idiots  
  
It was the first time Damian looked at the other dimension in the morning, when they were not on patrol. He had hope when everything turned out like his own past interaction the night before, when he found that Tim inside a place, he seemed to avoid but the bus scene destroyed that hope.  
  
Dami, we'll be late for school! - Richard shouted from the first floor- Fuck, Alf is going to kill me- The eldest mumbled and Damian rolled his eyes  
  
Coming! - Damian put the device in his backpack and went to use the bathroom, then he ran out of his room and stopped when someone called him from behind.  
  
Damian- His sister had his backpack on her hands, he almost forgot it.  
  
Thanks Cass. Want to come with us? - He asked smiling, she didn't have anything to do today, maybe they could convince Richard to have some ice cream before school despite the hour.  
  
Okay, last one is a slot and stinks- She smiled and began to run to Richard’s car, that little cheat.  
  
_____  
  
The bus ride was quieter than Damian thought at first but for some stupid reason he could not forget Drake's face after the bus left. Was he sad? If he wanted to go to school so bad couldn’t he just, choose any other school rather than Damian's? What if he noticed how unsuitable was Damian for life in society? Would he tell father to take him back to the league?  
  
Then he remembered the paper and opened it, it was Drake's personal number, the fool.  
  
"Good luck and take care brat, I'll be there in a zap if you need me" Tim  
  
Damian’s throat closed with a knot. The idiot was a perfect liar, it had to be a lie, they never were close enough to worry about the other...but what if Drake was being sincere?  
  
The first hours went smoothly, no one noticed him or at least that was what he thought.  
  
So you are the new Wayne toy? - Damian kept walking, he just wanted to have lunch peacefully, but these brutes would not let him.  
  
Hey, are you deaf? Jimmy is talking to you- A boy grabbed him for the shirt  
  
Leave him be, probably the crybaby is ashamed of being half Arab and doesn't know how to talk English, poor thing- The one Damian identified as the leader mocked while other, one of the subordinates took him by his wrist, trying to Immobilize him.  
  
Aww let's teach this piece of crap some English words so his father won't be that much ashamed of him- And that was it, Damian took the five boys, one by one and beat them, he actually enjoyed the stress reliever.  
  
_____  
  
Hey, Wayne! Where are you going?- Camelot greeted him from the three Damian usually had lunch with his friends.  
  
I need a book from the library! Have lunch without me! – he answered smiling.  
  
We will be here in case you finish early Damian! - Brittany shouted from her spot under the three while holding a book, obviously she had not done the homework again, that girl, Damian didn’t think the vacations did good to her, she was lazier after middle year recess.  
  
See you later guys! - He hurried to the library, the only private place during lunch because he was worried, something felt off since the beginning of little Tim’s patrol last night  
  
Damian hided in the library to take a peek into the other world, he just couldn't shake the feeling he had the last time he watched into the other world and found himself surprised, Tim from the other world was in a terrace, it was still raining a little, but it was daylight.  
  
Then the boy came closer to the edge of the building, not Red Robin, not Timothy Drake Wayne, the CEO, just little Tim, with a defeated look in his eyes. What was he trying to do? The boy stood there for a while and closed his eyes ready to let his weight take him down and Damian's hearth was in his throat, it almost stopped, this Tim was about to die by his own means, Tim was about to suicide, he wanted to shout but it was like watching an horror movie, it didn't matter how much he wanted, he couldn't stop things from happening, could him?  
  
Suddenly a phone rang and the boy on the building almost slipped, Damian closed his eyes, but Tim quickly recovered the equilibrium, he was momentarily safe, he was alive.  
  
Hello?- The older boy trembling fought against his cracking voice and somehow made it sound normal.  
  
Hi little brother. Am I interrupting something?- Other Richard's voice sounded through the cellphone, it was clear and even Damian could hear it... Richard seemed to notice something off  
  
No, go ahead. Do you need something?- He said calm as if he hadn't tried to kill himself seconds ago but his expressions were a mess, his older brother let the silence drift for a few seconds but he did not commented.  
  
Well…yeah. I can’t pick Damian up from school and he called so… - The older boy stretched the silence; Tim didn't like where the conversation was going.  
  
You know he hates me. Did you ask Jason or literally, anyone else?- This Tim sounded convinced, this Tim was sure Damian hated him and he was beginning to think that it was true.  
  
He doesn’t hate you … specifically, and no, Jason and Damian are a bad combination, also no one knows about him being alive- _Why?_ Older Damian wondered, if Jason was alive father would want to tell everyone, wouldn’t him?.  
  
Right- Tim said as a matter of a fact and Damian again, got lost there  
  
Something happened this morning?- Richard Grayson from the other world finally asked but it wasn’t a thing related to just that morning and Damian knew it _tell him_ older Damian implored  
  
The usual Damian happened but I’ll pick him up, you owe me a big one Dick- Older Damian almost facepalmed _They were supposed to ask and answer_ it was a simple thing to do, why were they so difficult? They reminded Damian to himself, when he got to the manor for the first time, he did things he wasn’t proud of  
  
Sure little brother, see you tonight?- The older brother asked  
  
I’m patrolling with Jason, he’s my favorite from now on- Tim retreated from the border and sat on the floor  
  
Awww, no fair, I’ll make you love me again- And from there the conversation seemed so bizarre, a perfect liar sat in this side of the line  
  
If I survive the encounter with baby assassin, I won’t talk to you until you buy me something nice- And a laugh could be heard from the other side  
  
Don’t be like that Timmy, he is only a little kid and you are older- Damian noticed the way Tim flinched when this Richard tried to justify his Damian _Did you notice Tim is a kid too right?_  
  
Dick… can I talk to you about something?- _Finally_ was it that hard? Damian felt relief that Tim had someone to talk to in his own universe but again, multiverse was tricky  
  
Oh! Sorry! I’ve got to go. Thank you! Bye!- Something sounded from the other side, it was probably an emergency and he wasn’t to blame but Damian hated Richard at that moment a little bit, because his brother would never hang up the phone if Tim or himself wanted to talk, even if it was about something dumb.  
  
You’re welcome Dick but wait- The call had ended not giving more time to talk.  
  
Tim had been crying for a while, Damian could not believe he managed to keep his voice calm while doing so and this Richard did not notice and that, that really broke other Damian’s heart. That decided everything right? that universe was desperately shouting for external help, or at least he was convinced of it… if he couldn’t help, he would have to bring that Tim with him, there was no way he choose leaving the kid there to suffer. Now to research about the machine and find a place to hide his research, Damian turned off his projector and went to work, probably his school library hadn’t the books he was looking for but he knew his father did.  
  
____________  
  
It took him a whole five minutes to compose, then he went inside the building, greeted politely to a grandma and her dog and ran in direction to his car, he had taken it from WE with the excuse of going for luch, Tam would've read his lie but she wasn't there today and he felt like crap... now he was driving, trying to not to break some speed limit that could get him into some kind of trouble that could take more of his time and totally overthinking about the problem he had in his hands  
  
Wasn't school supposed to finish later for Damian? And he called Dick? What the hell? He wasn't worried for the spawn but for whatever he did… right? Who was he trying to fool? Damian was horrible for sure but he was still part of the most similar to a family he had so... well, he was kinda worried for the gremlin and yeah, for the mess he probably did and Tim would have to fix.  
  
There was the school in front, maybe he was being paranoid then but he memorized the construction plans before Bruce sending Damian in there, he learnt everything he could about this school because it wouldn’t be weird something happening to the kid being a Wayne, **The Wayne heir** but that was between Bruce and him because Damian would be outraged.  
  
With easiness he got inside, way too much for a school where rich kids studied, there wasn't even a security person, but Tim knew where the office of the man was. The principal's office was at the end of the corridor, he made a stop in the security office before getting there, one he had planned from before he entered the institution, the man was chatting with the cafeteria lady and drinking coffee leaving Tim uneasy and when he finally got to the principal's office, Damian was on a chair outside, waiting. _Where were the other boys?_ Tim was inevitably thirsty of blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what you read! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
